Gambar
by InfinitizeMato
Summary: [Pre-SLASH, Jungkook-Centric] Ini rahasia Jungkook. Rahasia terbesarnya. Yang selalu tertuang di setiap gambar pemuda yang diidamkannya... A Bangtan Boys Fanfiction! Warn: BL, One-Sided Love. Dedicated for crack-pair who requested this fic /grins/. Mind to RnR! :9


Jungkook suka menggambar. Menggambar adalah salah satu hobinya. Di kala stress dengan pekerjaan, dia selalu menggambar. Menggambar apa saja. Bahkan terkadang dia hanya asal mencorat-coret kertas tanpa tahu apa yang akan ia gambar.

Pemuda bermarga Jeon itu sering menjadikan member BTS yang lainnya sebagai objek secara diam-diam. Dia mempunyai sebuah buku _sketch _yang berisi semua gambar-gambar member BTS lainnya—yang tidak diketahui member lainnya. Jungkook tidak berani menunjukannya ke member lain, dia terlalu pengecut untuk hal itu. Karena di buku itu, terdapat satu member Bangtan Boysyang paling sering dijadikan objek menggambar oleh Jungkook. Jungkook punya banyak alasan untuk itu. Salah satunya, menggambar _hyung_-nya yang satu itu lebih menyenangkan ketimbang menggambar _hyung_ lainnya.

Tapi alasan yang paling kuat adalah karena Jungkook menyukai_nya_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gambar**

_**a j-hope x jungkook pre-slash fanfiction**_

_**requested by crack. pair (sorry for late post chingu!)**_

_[Jungkook-Centric. Modificated Canon.]_

by Han Jae Rim (Roro Annisa)

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jungkook menjatuhkan dirinya ke kasurnya dengan mata setengah terpejam karena kelelahan. _Comeback Stage _Bangtan Boys tampaknya sangat sukses. _Manager_ mereka memberikan mereka waktu tujuh jam untuk beristirahat sebelum kembali manggung.

_Magnae _Bangtan tampaklah sangat kelelahan, padahal dia baru manggung sekali di era 'O!RUL82?' ini. Jungkook bisa merasakan otot-ototnya melemas seiring dia menghela nafas. Sekujur tubuhnya yang terbalut kemeja _plaid _berwarna merah-biru dan celana _jeans _hitam itu tampak basah akan keringat. Ia ingin sekali mandi, tapi kedua kaki miliknya tidak berpendapat sama. Terlalu lemas untuk menopang pemuda itu berdiri, jadi dengan terpaksa Jungkook membiarkan dirinya tetap terbaring kelelahan di kasur.

Iris kelamnya menelusuri jendela kamarnya. Musim gugur telah tiba. Warna-warna cerah seperti jingga, oranye dan cokelat muda mulai mendominasi lingkungan sekitar. Senyum cerah pun seketika muncul di bibir pemuda yang baru lulus dari sekolah menengah itu. Jungkook suka warna-warna cerah—meski dia tetap lebih memilih warna merah sebagai warna terbaik.

Tangannya seketika gatal ingin menggambar sesuatu. Perlahan, Jungkook melangkah untuk mengambil buku _sketch_-nya dan beberapa alat menggambar seperti pensil dan penghapus. Untuk urusan menggambar, tubuh Jungkook bisa diajak kompromi dan otot-otot kakinya serentak melupakan rasa pegal yang mendera bagian tubuh itu sedari tadi. Jungkook membuka laci meja belajarnya, dan meraih semua benda yang dibutuhkannya untuk menggambar.

Pemuda kelahiran tahun seribu sembilan ratus sembilan puluh tujuh itu kini mendudukan dirinya di kursi meja belajarnya. Menyalakan lampu meja lalu mulai membuka buku _sketch_-nya. Setelah melihat-lihat beberapa gambar dan arsiran dari member Bangtan Boys lainnya, Jungkook mulai menemukan sebuah hal yang mengganggu pikirannya.

_'Apa yang akan aku gambar?'_Tanyanya dalam hati. Dia tidak—atau belum menemukan objek yang pas untuk digambar. Dia sedang malas berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dan mengamat satu demi satu para _hyung_-nya sebelum kembali ke kamar dan mulai menggamar. Jungkook menyerahkan hal itu sepenuhnya ke memori di otaknya. Membiarkan memori otaknya bekerja dua kali lipat untuk mengingat-ngingat detail dari setiap senti wajah para _hyung_-nya.

Ketika dia membayangkan wajah _hyung _yang disukainya, Jungkook langsung membuka matanya dan merona hebat. Tidak, dia terlalu takut untuk menggambar _hyung _yang itu untuk saat ini. Bagaimana kalau Namjoon hyung tiba-tiba masuk ke kamarnya dan memprovokasi semuanya?! Jungkook bisa mati di tempat pada saat itu juga.

Masa dia harus menggambar Jeon Jungkook yang notabene adalah dirinya sendiri?! _Hell_, dia bahkan tidak terlalu hafal detail-detail di wajahnya secara terperinci.

Setelah sekian lama Jungkook bertarung dengan pikirannya, Jungkook memutuskan untuk menggambar _hyung _yang disukainya—untuk kesekian kalinya.

Pertama, Jungkook menggambar garis wajahnya. Dia menggoreskan pensilnya sambil tersenyum membayangkan wajah _hyung _itu di benaknya. Wajah yang agak tirus dengan mimik yang selalu ceria dan terkesan tidak pernah serius. Jungkook selalu menyukai garis wajah pemuda itu.

Kedua, matanya. Mata hitam yang selalu tampak berkilat dan mempesona. Mata yang tidak terlalu besar—tapi kadang suka menyorot tajam bila pemiliknya sedang serius. Kedua bola mata yang sering menatap sang _magnae _dengan tatapan riang nan lembut. Jungkook mengetuk-ngetuk ujung pensilnya dengan meja, membuat kedua benda itu saling beradu dan menimbulkan ritme tersendiri.

Ekspresi wajah. Jungkook ingin menggambar ekspresi wajah _hyung _faforitnya itu menjadi serius.

"Pasti hasilnya akan sangat keren. Sekeren dirinya."Gumam Jungkook sambil menghapus beberapa coretan yang tidak perlu di gambarnya.

Jungkook yakin gambarnya yang ini akanlah sangat menakjubkan—karena menurutnyaobjek gambarnya jugalah sangat menakjubkan. Dan pemikiran itu kembali membuat rona merah muncul di pipi Jungkook yang terlihat sangat kontras dengan kulit pemuda itu.

* * *

Sekian jam telah dilewati Jungkook hanya untuk menggambar sosok pemuda yang digambarkannya dengan sangat apik. Jungkook juga menambahkan sebuah catatan kecil di bawah gambarnya. Gambar seorang pemuda yang tengah tersenyum tampan sambil memegang sekaleng _coke_.

"Taraaa~!"Jungkook mengibas-ngibaskan buku _sketch_-nya, berusaha membersihkan sisa-sisa penghapus yang sedari tadi menghuni beberapa titik di gambarnya. Puas, Jungkook mengecup perlahan gambarnya itu lalu kembali menyimpan buku _sketch_-nya kembali ke tempatnya semula.

Dengan langkah ceria, Jungkook keluar dari kamarnya setelah berjam-jam mengurung dirinya di ruangan itu. Tersenyum cerah khas _magnae _yang tidak membuat member lain curiga kepadanya. Bersikap wajar seperti Jungkook yang biasa.

Ya. Seperti Jeon Jungkook yang biasa.

* * *

Sekalipun Jungkook tidak berani mengutarakan perasaannya lewat untaian kata-kata, Jungkook bisa mengeskpresikannya secara jelas lewat gambar yang tercipta dari tangan kanannya.

Biarkanlah rasa suka itu terus mendera Jungkook. Selama sosok yang disukainya masih menatapnya dengan tatapan hangat dan tersenyum kepadanya, Jungkook bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa orang itu tidak sadar—atau tidak akan pernah sadar bahwa Jungkook menyukainya. Orang yang hanya akan terus memandang Jungkook sebagai adiknya tanpa mengetahui isi hati Jungkook yang sebenarnya.

Biarlah. Asalkan orang itu masih ada di sisinya, Jungkook akan berusaha keras untuk menerimanya. Berusaha mengubur dalam-dalam semua rasanya. Lagipula, masih terlalu cepat untuk hal seperti itu. Ia dan orang itu masih mempunyai setumpuk jadwal manggung yang terasa seperti mengekang semua member Bangtan Boys. Jungkook akan terus memberikan senyum manisnya kepada para fansnya, meski dia berjanji untuk tidak akan pernah memberikan senyumannya yang benar-benar terbaik untuk orang lain selain _hyung _yang diidamkannya sejak lama itu.

Detik demi detik pun berlalu. Jungkook masih tidak berani mengungkapkan perasaannya secara langsung, dia hanya berusaha bersikap wajar sambil terus menggambar. Satu-satunya hobi di mana dia bisa mencurahkan seluruh perasaannya dalam goresan grafit di atas lembaran-lembaran kertas. Media terbaiknya untuk berekspresi.

Karena lewat gambar, Jeon Jungkook bisa secara terselubung menyampaikan perasaannya yang sebenarnya kepada Jung Hoseok—meski dia meragukan bahwa Jung Hoseok akan mengetahui hal itu. Ini rahasia Jungkook. Rahasia terbesarnya.

_Yang selalu tertuang di setiap gambar pemuda yang diidamkannya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-END-**

* * *

**A. N : **Ini adalah FF request dari crack-pair. xD Maaf late post, di Bogor lagi hujan terus. Koneksi internet jelek. Gomenasai~

Ide dari cerita ini beneran in-cast kok

_Finished at 20:49 P.M, on November 12 2013, in Bogor._

**-Han Jae Rim**


End file.
